


饱暖思淫欲

by yunjing



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunjing/pseuds/yunjing
Kudos: 8





	饱暖思淫欲

金唱片结束之后已是深夜，顾不上换衣服，卸完妆就坐着车回到宿舍。  
  
为了避免人多洗澡耗时间的情况，李知勋回到宿舍拿了几件换洗衣服，准备到工作室那边的浴室里洗澡，顺便留在那里继续工作。  
  
刚出了门，便听到权顺荣“知勋！等等我！”的叫喊声，刚停下脚步，那人便追了上来。  
  
“我也要去练舞。”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地解释，“而且他们都积堆洗澡了，一起去吧。”  
  
李知勋点头说好，抬脚继续往前走，没发现身后跟随的那人脸上得逞的笑意。  
  
到了工作室，一起工作的职员哥哥们正吃着宵夜，见两人到来，招呼着一起吃。  
  
正巧刚结束今晚的舞台，消耗了体力，正是饥饿感大盛的时候，两个人遍顺势坐下吃起了宵夜来。  
  
不知是暖气开的太足，还是酒喝上头了，竟吃的满头大汗，薄薄的衣服紧贴着皮肤，李知勋只觉得万分难受。要不是还有其他人在，要不是里面打底的衬衫堪称透明，他都想直接脱了外面这件又厚实又闷热的毛衣。  
  
想着应该去洗澡了，可是吃饱之后身子自然犯困，手里的冰啤酒一口喝完驱散了几分热意，李知勋犯了懒，缩进沙发里不动了。  
  
一边时常注意李知勋的权顺荣自是一早就发现了异样，见此刻小猫犯懒地缩了起来，作为铲屎官的权顺荣任劳任怨地肩负起哄小猫洗澡的责任。  
  
“知勋，该去洗澡了！”权顺荣靠过去打断小猫打盹。  
  
“你先洗。”小猫毫不犹豫地推迟。  
  
权顺荣心知等他洗完小猫都在沙发上睡着了，复又哄着，“一点多啦，快去洗澡，洗完换了衣服才能睡觉。”  
  
这话非常在理，如果是平时的李知勋早就二话不说去洗澡了，可此刻的李知勋是只犯困的小醉猫。  
  
“不洗了。”  
  
权顺荣只觉得可爱的要紧，继续耐心地哄着，“知勋乖啦，洗完澡再睡。”  
  
小醉猫干脆使出杀手锏——不理。  
  
见其他人都吃完回去休息了 ，权顺荣直接抱起快要睡着的小醉猫，往浴室走去。  
  
  
权顺荣刚放了热水，准备叫醒在浴室外坐着的李知勋，刚一回头，便被眼前的美景刺激得血压上升。  
  
李知勋不知什么时候把外面那件毛衣脱了，只余如同薄薄一层纱般的衬衫，雪白的酮体美的令人窒息，却又无法完全看清。  
  
好似明明看到了眼前美景，却被如同细纱一般的烟雾给遮挡住了。  
  
若隐若现，最是要命。  
  
权顺荣无端有了种冲动，全身上下每个细胞都叫嚣着撕碎那件衣服。  
  
事实上，权顺荣也那么做了。  
  
两步上前将人儿抱在怀里激吻，一手抓住领口一扯，脆弱的纽扣崩裂，衬衫随之散开，完美的身材一览无余。  
  
小猫被突如其来的狂风骤雨惊醒，连忙拍打身上的人挣扎着，却被那人采摘果实的手激得双腿绵软，呼出的呻吟被那人吞之入腹。  
  
权顺荣一边抱着李知勋亲吻着，一边抬步走向浴室，身体浸入水中那一刻，他将头在李知勋的胸口，啜饮着他胸口那成熟果子的甘甜，沉醉难言。  
  
  
有人说，酒是催情药。  
  
权顺荣深以为然。  
  
此时此刻，陷入情欲的小猫不仅激情回吻着权顺荣，还不满于此地抓着权顺荣的手往后庭戳去。  
  
同样喝了酒又被主动的小猫撩的浑身火热的权顺荣还保持着一分理智，微微拉开李知勋紧抱着他的手，拿起沐浴露，给小猫细致开扩。  
  
还没动作多久，李知勋就主动地双手扣着他的脖子，两腿环绕在他的腰肢，自己找好了合适的位置，哑着嗓子在权顺荣耳边道：“进来。”  
  
这谁还顶得住？  
  
权顺荣腰一挺，在水中很容易就进入了。  
  
权顺荣将一手揽住他的腰，一手高高抬起李知勋的腿，剧烈地冲撞起来，连绵不绝的快感让人陶醉，两个人都无所顾忌地纵情释放。  
  
两人在水中交缠着，水里的新鲜感和酒精的刺激使李知勋兴奋的很，也颤抖得厉害，寂静的浴室里只有浴缸水不断溢出的“哗哗”声音和他们隐隐的喘息声。  
  
他们都被这浓烈、醇厚的快感深深融化了，不停地发出急促、颤抖的愉悦欢呼。

也许是太过刺激，也许是水汽太过温热，在互相深情的目光凝视中，两人同时迎来了高潮。  
  
在颤抖中，互相的绞缠刺激得两人全身酥麻。  
  
权顺荣松开李知勋的腿，相拥着滑落浴缸。

灯光下，他们相拥缠绵。  
  
热水已渐冷却，当一阵清风袭来，两人才意识到了这一点。

用残留着余温的热水，洗净身体，权顺荣抱着绵软无力的李知勋，站起身来，往房间走去。  
  
因着存了方便工作不必来回奔波的心思，李知勋的工作室还有一间不大不小卧房，里面摆了张床 ，方便自己休息。  
  
李知勋万万没想到自己的床便宜了某人。  
  
本来就犯困，刚经历完一场水中运动，李知勋已是累极，几乎是沾床就睡。  
  
而精神烁烁的权顺荣却不肯轻易放过他。  
  
“权顺荣！！！”是小猫气急败坏的叫喊。  
  
“我们还没在这里试过呢，知勋尼让我试试嘛！”嘴上软乎乎的撒娇，手下却毫不留情地扒拉开李知勋刚穿好的睡衣，埋头就啃。  
  
“滚！！！”  
  
最后某只老虎还是没能得逞。  


  


  
  
  



End file.
